Coming Back
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Mereka bukanlah tipikal orang yang berisik ataupun bisa melakukan hal-hal manis. Hubungan mereka cukup dengan tatapan yang saling mengerti, tangan yang menguatkan, dan pelukan yang menghangatkan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka saling memahami./ AU./ ZoroRobin./RnR?


_**O**__ne __**P**__iece belongs to __**E**__iichiro __**O**__da_.

_A __**Z**__oro__**R**__obin Fanfiction._

_AU. Typo. Etc._

_Semi-fluff_ (_**I'm not sure.** /Sobs/**)**_

_A __**very slight**__ of LuffyNami and SanjiMargareth._

_**Enjoy!**_

.

* * *

.

**Coming Back**

—_Lolu Aithera_—

.

* * *

.

.

Robin merapatkan _coat _musim gugurnya ketika angin berhembus disekitarnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya terkatup dan raut mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun—datar.

Segalanya menjadi datar untuk Robin, ketika lelaki itu tak berada disisinya. Hampir dua tahun lelaki itu pergi, dan Robin hanya bisa bertemu dengannya sekali. Terlalu banyak perubahan yang dibawa lelaki itu terhadap dirinya. Selama lebih dari 4 tahun bersamanya, Robin berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang lebih cerewet—meski tetap saja kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Nami.

Memang berlebihan, tapi kenyataannya berkata kalau sekarang hidup Robin kembali suram. Seorang lelaki berambut hijau dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bagaikan pedang, yang lebih dari 4 tahun mengisi hari-harinya ini telah bertolak keluar negeri untuk mengejar ilmu—_well_, sebenarnya lelaki itu dipaksa untuk kuliah disana demi melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya.

Sudah 2 tahun lelaki itu pergi, dan selama itulah Nami tak berhenti mengoceh tentang Robin yang semakin hari semakin pendiam. Nami sempat beberapa kali mengutuk lelaki berambut hijau itu karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menjadi pendiam lebih dari dirinya dahulu yang memang pendiam. Ya, seperti itulah.

Selama 2 tahun terpisah, bukan berarti mereka putus hubungan dan tidak menjalin kontak. Hampir setiap malam lelaki itu menghubungi Robin, baik dengan menelfon atau mengirimi pesan singkat. Lelaki itu juga tak pernah lupa menanyakan keadaan Robin disana dan tak jarang pula ia memberikan hadiah pada wanita berambut raven itu.

Tapi entah mengapa Robin selalu merasa tidak cukup. Tak jarang wanita itu merasakan kalau ia egois karena menginginkan lelaki buta arah itu selalu disampingnya. Mendengarnya berbicara, melihatnya, dan menyentuhnya—ia menginginkan semua itu.

Selain itu, kalaupun dipaksa untuk jujur, Robin akan mengakui kalau ia cemas dengan lelakinya itu. Bukan karena sifat buta arahnya—yang terkadang memang membuat khawatir, tetapi adalah orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya—_wanita_. Bukannya Robin meragukan kesetian lelaki itu—oh, ayolah semua orang mengenalnya sebagai orang yang loyal. Tetapi kekhawatirannya adalah wanita-wanita yang berada disekitarnya, yang bisa mendekatinya kapan saja. Dulu, saat Robin berada disampingnya saja, masih banyak wanita yang menatap lelakinya itu dengan pandangan ingin memiliki. Apalagi sekarang?

Robin memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin musim gugur kembali berhembus. Taman ini sering dikunjungi olehnya dan Zoro—lelakinya. Ia membaca, dan Zoro tertidur dipangkuannya. Biasanya, kalau angin sedang berhembus kencang, lelaki itu akan memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Robin tersenyum miris—tak ada Zoro dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Pergantian tahun yang lalu, Zoro kembali ke Jepang dan mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu berdua. Saling menggenggam tangan dan terhanyut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Saat itu Robin merasakan kalau ia menjadi dirinya kembali. Tapi setelah Zoro kembali pergi, ia berubah lagi.

Hubungannya dengan Zoro memang tidak seramai Luffy dan Nami, atau semanis Sanji dan Margareth. Mereka bukanlah tipikal orang yang berisik ataupun bisa melakukan hal-hal manis. Hubungan mereka cukup dengan tatapan yang saling mengerti, tangan yang menguatkan, dan pelukan yang menghangatkan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka saling memahami.

Sejujurnya, bibirnya sudah gatal untuk meminta lelaki itu pulang dan segera menemuinya. Tapi ia tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia seorang wanita dewasa, dan ia tahu kalau ini adalah hal yang baik bagi lelakinya. Jelas kalau ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya dan membuat lelaki itu yang menerima akibatnya.

Robin kembali memejamkan matanya ketika angin berhembus. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berteriak dan pergi dari taman ini. Hembusan angin dan suasana ini selalu mengingatkannya kepada Zoro. Tetapi situasi inilah yang membuatnya terus merasa kalau Zoro selalu dekat dengannya.

Hidung mancungnya mencium aroma _musk_ saat angin kembali bertiup. Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan aroma ini. Robin semakin mempererat tangannya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Keningnya berkerut saat aroma itu makin jelas di indra penciumannya—walau begitu bibirnya memunculkan senyum simpul yang sudah lama tak keluar.

Dan ketika sepasang tangan kekar merengkuhnya dari belakang dan membawa mendekat serta memeluknya erat, wanita berkulit tan ini tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"Merindukanku?"

Robin memejamkan matanya ketika suara _husky_ itu terdengar tepat disamping kuping kanannya. Dan saat orang itu mengistarahkan kepalanya diatas kepala Robin, senyum merekah tersungging dibibir keduanya.

"Hmm. Selamat datang."

Dan Robin menggenggam tangan Zoro erat.

.

.

Saat itu matahari sudah hampir mengilangkan dirinya saat Zoro dan Robin pulang dari taman itu. Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan. Jemari mereka bertautan erat—saling menghangatkan dan seakan mencegah salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi.

Kemudian Zoro melepaskan tautan mereka dan menarik Robin mendekat—merangkul pinggangnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Kamu kapan kembali?"

"Baru saja. Aku pulang, menaruh barangku dan langsung menemuimu."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Ternyata bukan dia saja 'kan yang mempunyai perasaan rindu?

"Akan langsung bekerja?"

Lelaki berambut hijau itu tersenyum—menyeringai dan menatap Robin. "Aku akan menebus waktu yang telah kulewatkan dengan wanitaku dan baru akan bekerja sebulan kemudian."

Wanita berambut raven itu kembali terkekeh. "Tidakkah terlalu lama, Roronoa-san?"

"Menurutku itu jauh dari cukup, _Women_."

Robin kembali terkekeh pelan dan Zoro mengeratkan pelukannya. Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan dan saling menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya benar-benar sangat lama ketika mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Robin menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya ketika mengingat selama 2 tahun ini telah memberikan perubahan yang lumayan signifikan terhadap lelakinya itu. Zoro semakin tinggi—lebih tinggi darinya, dan auranya semakin kuat. Bentuk mukanya semakin dewasa, dan sikapnya juga sudah cukup berubah. Setidaknya dia mulai bisa merayu Robin—kalaupun itu bisa dianggap sebagai rayuan, bukan ucapan sarkastik yang biasa diucapkannya.

Kemudian Zoro menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Robin menghentikan langkahnya juga. Wanita itu menatap bingung Zoro yang merogoh kantong _coat _hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya dengan cara yang benar, tapi—

—_will you be mine… forever_?"

Robin tersenyum cerah dan tak bisa mengontrol rona merah yang sudah menjalar dikedua belah pipinya. Tangan lentik wanita itu mengambil cincin berwana perak yang berada ditangan Zoro.

"Apa kamu memberikan pilihan?"

Sebuah seringai terukir diwajah Zoro. "Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

**#Lolu's note**

HALLOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wah, it's been a while—uhm, sebenernya lama banget sih ya, aku gak nulis di FOPI ehehehe. Dan gak tau kenapa aku seneng banget bisa comeback dengan fic Zoro-Robin /tebar bunga/ So, masih ada yang mengingat ku? Wkwkwk. Oke, jadi gini, ini fic pendek banget dan fluffnya gak kerasa banget. Aku gak bisa bikin fic fluff T^T mianheeee~~ /garuk tembok/

As always, flame diterima **asalkan** bahasanya nyate aja ya ehehehe^^.

_**So, please review, minna-san~ **_


End file.
